


A Brother's Love

by Karatecake



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Hamadacest - Freeform, Hirodashi, Incest, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bh6 - Freeform, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatecake/pseuds/Karatecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi was in love with Hiro. Not brotherly love, not family love, but 'lets frick frack and make a family' love. He'd been very good at keeping Hiro from finding out, until today, when tensions run high and in the heat of the moment a new relationship is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Love

Tadashi began tossing and turning in his bed, he couldn’t sleep; hadn’t slept in hours. It was 2 a.m. and he needed to work on Baymax tomorrow. In the sleepless tussle he had pulled off his night shirt and pants, only leaving an old pair of boxer briefs to sulk in. The elder Hamada brother turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was troubled, and he didn’t know why. Ok, that’s a lie; he knew exactly why he was troubled. Hiro. Sweet Hiro. His younger brother and one of his closest family. Ever since Hiro turned 10 he had been experiencing the same things he’d feel if he had a crush on someone. Tadashi loved his brother; no one could say otherwise, but the kind of love he felt for Hiro was a bit, no, a lot more perverse.

Sometimes, Tadashi felt ashamed for what his brain came up with. He felt ashamed when he’d get aroused by his brother stretching in the morning; his mewl like yawn making heat pool in Tadashi’s lower belly. It was worse when he could only get off thinking of Hiro. He didn’t masturbate much, but when he did, most of the fantasies were about Hiro. Ok, that’s also a lie, _every_ fantasy was about Hiro. His chubby face, soft obsidian hair, those big brown eyes; so full of wonder, that slim waist and cute little as- he was getting off topic. Since Hiro was born he’s felt this way, four years ago, though, it took a turn for, what he’d categorize as, the worse.

Tadashi groaned and sat up; he couldn’t sleep like this, not with a million things bouncing around in his head. He rolled to the edge of the mattress, nearly slipping off the bed in the process, and gently pressed a foot to the floor. There were a few squeaky areas in the house and he didn’t need Hiro waking up and trying to console a clearly distressed and delirious brother.

Tadashi slowly stood up, stretching his taut muscles and pulling up the sagging end of his boxer briefs. Soft steps brought him to the center of his shared room with Hiro. He quickly glanced at the small sleeping form, snuggled into the blankets, his mop of hair lying on the pillow like ink. Oh you don’t know how bad Tadashi wanted to run his finger through that baby softness. He knew it was baby soft too; a while back he convinced Hiro that using baby shampoo would be good for his hair, and he was right. His fingers twitched with want as he reluctantly turned away from the bed and headed down to the kitchen. Large hands riffled through the cabinets before latching onto a glass and lowering it to the sink. ‘ _Water then bed, water then bed_.’ He repeated in mantra. But he knew that wasn’t going to happen, he was going to spend the next 4-5 hours lying awake, chastising himself for what he can’t control, and trying so hard not to go to Hiro’s bed and spoon him.

By the time Tadashi built up the courage to walk back up the stairs, he noticed a faint sobbing coming from Hiro’s bed. Panic immediately arose in his gut and he nearly dropped his glass running to Hiro’s bed.

“Nnnnn! N-no! Don’t go too!” Hiro wailed. Tadashi set down his glass and pulled Hiro into his arms. He remembered this nightmare, he had experienced it too. One brother would be dead and the other would be alone, Aunt Cass excluded. The older Hamada brother sat down and moved Hiro into his arms; he then made a space under then blankets before laying Hiro on top of his chest. By now, Hiro had stopped crying and was hugging Tadashi with a lax grip. Tadashi smiled, pulling up the blankets so they would both be covered and wrapping his arms protectively around Hiro.

He looked so small like this, not the genius Tadashi and everyone knew he was, but a small boy being held and loved by his lov- brother. Hiro sighed and snuggled into the broad muscled chest below him as Tadashi stroked his lanky arms and whispered sweet words into his soft hair.

He looked past Hiro’s shirt and didn’t see the edge of any sort of pant covering; he really hoped Hiro slept with pants ‘ _Why don’t you have a peek?_ ’ An angry blush spread across his face. Tadashi was so lucky he had the discipline to cull his urges and _not_ look at his baby brothers junk. Hiro shifted and moved up a bit on Tadashi’s body. Tadashi almost sighed in relief when he felt downy fabric brush against his knee. ‘ _Now… I just need to keep my cool until morning…_ ’

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadashi unexpectedly slept like a baby, he never got up again that night despite Hiro’s squirming. He was happy to find that Hiro hadn’t had another nightmare. It stroked his ego knowing that Hiro found comfort in him. The older Hamada brother had woken up just in time to see Hiro snuggling into Tadashi’s arms. He smiled, gently carding through the tangled locks. Soft breathe puffed on his skin and little finger gripped then ungripped some blanket in his fist. Tadashi laid in complete serene silence until the familiar ring of his alarm clock filtered into his ears. He groaned softly and shifted a bit; contemplating whether or not to throw Hiro’s bot fighter at it.

“Hmmgg.” Groaned Hiro; moving into a sitting up position on Tadashi’s chest. “Wha-.” The corners of his mouth stuck together as he spoke and small hands rubbed the sleep gunk from his eyes. Tadashi panicked and quickly shut his eyes. He didn’t know why he did it; he wasn’t just going to turn invisible all of a sudden, and he didn’t want to.

“Tada…?” Murmured Hiro. Tadashi did his best not to coo at the sleepy voice trying to say his name.

Hiro went quiet after that. Tadashi worried he might have made him mad and now he’s getting ready to chase him from the bed. That never came, only a soft hand running down his chest, slowing down at each dip of muscle it felt. Tadashi shivered at the contact, this was a bad time to get an erection, but his mind went rampant on how those hands would feel on his-

“Tada-shi.” Hiro’s song like voice whispered in his ears. The older faked just waking up. Long arms uncurled from Hiro’s body and raising high in a stretch until his fists hit the head board.

“Hey buddy.” Said Tadashi roughly, moving his hands to where they rested on his little brother’s lower back, his voice gravely from sleep. Hiro shivered as he gave his older brother a questioning look. “What are you doing in my bed?” He answered by running a finger down the dried tear tracks. “Oh…” Hiro looked down, shame creasing his features, “Sorry to trouble you.”

“There’s no reason to be sorry. It was no trouble either. I’m your brother; I’ll always be there for you.”

Hiro’s face scrunched up in an unrecognizable expression before he slammed back into Tadashi’s front, effectively knocking the breath out of him. Tadashi coughed and reciprocated the tight hug his brother was giving him.

“Love you.” The words were muffled by Tadashi’s chest.

“Love you too” Tadashi hugged him harder, “More than you know.” He whispered the last part, not wanting Hiro to over think it.

The brothers snuggled for a few more minutes before the alarm clock became a big annoyance. Hiro was about to chuck his bot fighter at the annoying piece of metal before Aunt Cass yelled through the door.

“Breakfast is ready! You better be up and running in five minutes before I let Mochi inside!”

They immediately scrambled from the bed. Mochi was known to escape out the window at night and roll around in the street mud. Hiro almost ended up face first on the ground due to a tangled blanket, but Tadashi had caught him with one arm and lifted the smaller boy onto his shoulder.  

“Tadashi! Put me down or I swear to god!” The smaller boy screeched; his fists pounding on the sculpted back before him.

“Ow! Calm down, Hiro” He laughed.

The two brothers tussled before Tadashi finally got them to the bathroom. He threw Hiro up in the air before quickly catching him in a bridal hold. Hiro made a loud ‘meep’ as he was pulled tighter into the embrace.

“Now, baby brother, you stink and need a bath.”

“I do not!”

“Oh yes you do, it’s been three days and your smell has started to manifest into a second you.”

“Well… then that means there’s more of me to love.” Hiro joked.

Tadashi froze for a second, picturing two Hiro’s, each holding onto one of his arms, begging nii-san to get them ice-cream. Soon another scene showed up: _He was walking next to an older Hiro, about as tall as Tadashi’s shoulder, holding an infant in his arms. He looked down and saw himself holding one almost identical. A soft smile was on Hiro’s face, conveying a complex kind of love, the kind Tadashi felt all the time. They were hand in hand and walking down the street to their house. The older Hiro turned to him and spoke with almost angel soft words, ‘Could you hold Yuna while I get her bottle?’ Tadashi felt himself nod. Hiro then looked down at the small child on his hip, ‘Would you like that?’ he cooed in a high pitched voice, ‘Would you like daddy to hold you?’_

Tadashi snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp pinch on his cheek.

“Hello, earth to Tadashi. You’ve been staring into space for, like, 5 minutes.” Hiro was beginning to struggle in his brother’s hold, wanting to get the bath over and done with.

“O-oh… OH! Sorry, Hiro, I… um… got a new robot idea!”

Hiro raised a brow, “I thought your focus was on Baymax?”

Tadashi began to stutter excuses as he set Hiro on the toilet and ran some water in the tub. Once he deemed the water the perfect temperature, he motioned for Hiro to lift his arms. Tadashi gripped the edge of the polyester sleeves and slipped the night shirt off his brother. His breath stuttered at the sight of his brother’s smooth, girly frame. ‘ _So hot… no! too skinny, he needs food. A balanced breakfast of eggs and sausage. My sausage… fuck!_ ’

Hiro stared, big eyes wide, at his brother frantically shaking his head.

“Is there something wrong? I didn’t hit you in the head last night, did I?”

Tadashi shook his head and pushed Hiro towards the bath. “Hurry and bathe, Hiro, we’re going to the nerd lab today and I need to get ready too.” He rushed out, speed walking to the door and sliding down the hall.

He couldn’t keep his thoughts together today; it was all Hiro, Hiro, Hiro! Usually he has his little fantasies in the afternoon during his relaxation time when Hiro was in the garage. But that second one, that one gave him a knot in his stomach. Had he really imagined Hiro with their kids? Having a leisurely walk down the street, hopefully coming from afternoon brunch. Maybe he could plan a few places to go when Hiro is pregnant, take pressure off of his gentle psyche… What!!! Tadashi’s head slammed into the wall. He was going crazy. Getting his brother _pregnant?!_ What was he thinking?!

Tadashi’s fingers twitched. Before he knew it he was pulling his laptop from the side of the bed, quickly typing in ‘male pregnancy’ before slamming down the enter button. Thousands of results came up about males successfully carrying and having children, the new science in male uterus, and even scandals about movie stars and their pregnant male lovers. Mouth in a straight line, mind reluctant, but hands moving fast to bookmark almost every link he could find.

He heard a rushed shuffling and quickly shut the laptop. Hiro knew how to hack computers, not Tadashi’s personal ones, but definitely his dinky home laptop. The moment his brother sees him doing anything on it, he’ll get curious and go through it when Tadashi’s not home or when he’s asleep.

“Tadashi! You didn’t grab me any clothes. There were people roaming from the café. They almost saw me naked!” Hiro huffed and he ran to his drawer, a small towel hanging from his hips. Tadashi swore he started drooling when Hiro bent over. He thought he had good tabs on Hiro’s growth, but he clearly didn’t know how filled out Hiro was getting. The older man jumped in shock when he felt his dick twitch in interest. _‘Fuck!’_ Before Hiro could complain more about people almost seeing him naked, Tadashi was running out the bedroom into the bathroom, hand already down his boxers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadashi was a grinning fool. Hiro’s nails were digging sharply into his skin, but he swore he couldn’t feel any pain. Let me explain. When they got to the academy, little Hiro thought it was a good idea to run across the street without looking. The result was a truck almost making him new road pavement and Tadashi wrenching him back onto the side walk. The younger boy grabbed onto his brother hand and refused to let it go; near death experience still fresh on the mind.

Tadashi fully enjoyed the beautiful blush on Hiro’s face when people cooed about how cute they looked holding hands. He greeted many people on the way to his shared lab, those he spoke to would make comments about how perfect he was, how he was going to have such a beautiful wife, how his brother was going to be a lady killer when he grew up. The Hamada brother’s expressions were almost identical: ‘ _No, no, and how about not’_.

Hiro had been to the nerd lab more and more recently due to the decrease in available bot fights. Though Tadashi hated to see his little brother near such rough and tumble people, it made Hiro happy and that’s all that matters. But Hiro wasn’t known for being 100% truthful about his locations, so, Tadashi had sewn little GPS trackers so he could find out where Hiro was really going. One time, he had caught his brother at the back of a strip club so he could fight. The poor thing had been so horrified when he won and his prize was hookers. Tadashi still laughed at the look on his face when he’d gotten there. That night, Hiro had a severe case of logorrhea- and tried to ‘elaborately’ explain why he didn’t like those women (even though Tadashi never asked) _‘It’s just… I don’t feel…um…anything when I think of those women, or ANY woman. I need to have a big connection before I can feel anything like that.’_

 _‘What about me, we’re pretty close.’_ Tadashi had remembered saying, it was back when he could control his thoughts, not now of course.

_Hiro’s face turned bright red and he jumped up from the bed. ‘T-that’s… not yet!’_

_‘What? Not yet?! Are we not connecting enough?’ Tadashi stood up and held out his arms, motioning for Hiro to grab his hands. He then flashed a cheeky grin and waggled his eyebrows, trying to get his brother to smile._

_Hiro’s expression was one of pure unhappiness, the smaller Hamada started to stomp out of the room, trying to ignore his brothers cackles._

Tadashi smiled at the memory; he remembered grabbing Hiro by the waist and forcing him to dance as Hiro’s embarrassment continued. He remembered feeling a surge of hope at Hiro’s flustered words. They hinted at possible feelings, which meant Tadashi had some of a chance. But he wouldn’t act without Hiro’s ok, not even if he thought Hiro’s signals were vague. The very last thing he’d ever want to do was force himself on his little brother. The mere thought of it made him queasy. He would never sully their relationship because he couldn’t keep his dick to himself.

He felt a tug at his wrist and shifted his gaze. All he could see was a soft, messy mop of hair. Tadashi scoffed, he’d have to get Hiro some hair accessories to control that mess. No cutting though, he liked how much hair Hiro had. When he felt another tug he stopped and leaned forward, sticking his face right in front of Hiro’s. A small meep along with reddening cheeks made Tadashi feel giddy.

“Yes?” he asked, completely enjoying Hiro’s flushed complexion.

“Um… people are waving at you…” he whispered, gaze flitting to multiple people staring in their direction. Tadashi felt his cheeks heat up a bit, not knowing that they had an audience. He straightened up, said hello to those he knew and waved to those he didn’t. The two brothers received amused looks and laugh filled whispers as they walked by. Hiro hid himself behind Tadashi, too flustered from all the stares. Tadashi knew Hiro had mild attention anxiety so he rushed them along to calm Hiro down.

They passed multiple more students who waved to Tadashi; Hiro even saw some girls giggle and blush when he waved back. Even though Tadashi was a nerd, through and through, he was still considered the perfect boyfriend by a good percentage of the female (and male) students. They all thought they had a chance at dating him, but whenever someone asked, he would always politely decline. Honey lemon had even asked once, but she was turned down as well. When she asked for an explanation, Tadashi gushed. He told her all about his feelings for Hiro, and begged her to keep it a secret from the others. Honey gladly agreed, though she was sad and jealousy would be her first emotion, but she could see how much Hiro meant to Tadashi so she kept her mouth shut.

By 8:30, Tadashi had hustled Hiro to their destination. Along the way, Hiro began talking about an idea for a new bot.

“I kinda want it to be like Baymax, but more menacing.”

“Isn’t Baymax already menacing with his armor on?”

“Yeah, but I want its main model to be intimidating not the add-ons.”

Tadashi chuckled, giving Hiro’s hand a squeeze. He saw the smile stretch across Hiro’s face when he did it again. As they strolled into the building a loud explosion vibrated from the floors above. The two brothers looked at each other with a shared concern before running up the stairs, knowing the elevator would be too slow. Coughing and yelling echoed through the stair well as they climbed the steps. Hiro was literally crawling up the steps since his little legs couldn’t keep up with Tadashi.

“I need to *gasp* need to work out more.” He wheezed. Tadashi gave a breathy laugh, hefting Hiro over his shoulder. The smaller boy squeaked, his head bouncing as he flops at the motions of Tadashi running. The yelling had grown louder as they ascended the building; Tadashi could faintly make out his friend’s voices.

By the time they reached their floor, smoke was pillowing out of the shared lab. Wasabi was coughing and waving a towel at the black mess, trying to clear it and failing, Go-go and Fred were arguing halfway in the thick smoke, choking every few minutes, and Honey was in the middle of the supposed blaze wearing a pink protection suit and wielding dual fire extinguishers.

“This is why we don’t throw Go-go’s experiments in my lab, Fred.” Honey chastised, her voice slightly muffled by the suit.

“She started it! I needed that wrench and you wouldn’t give it to me!”

“I started it?! More like you were being annoying and demanding the wrench _I_ was using.” She popped her gum at scary speed.

“Guys,” Wasabi whined, “Do you know how messy everything’s going to be once the fire’s out. I’m going to be sanitizing for _hours_! If you’re gonna argue, argue about who’s gonna help me.”

Tadashi sighed and strutted towards the disgruntled group. He lifted Hiro from his shoulder and carefully set him down. “Did you guys have a bonfire and not invite us?” All four turned their heads and broke out into smiles.

“Hey, you guys. Yeah, you just missed the marshmallows.” Fred joked.

“Speaking of marshmallows…“ Hiro started, “Wait! How far back did the fire get?!”

“Not very far.” Honey awkwardly walks from the, supposedly, extinguished flames. “It got to Wasabi’s area before I could take it out.” Her speech was slightly muffled but the same cheerful accent showed through. She twisted her helmet as she left the clearing smoke, letting out a puff of air before popping off with extreme force.

“Eep!” The now black helmet ricocheted off the wall, gaining speed as it soared for Hiro. The little genius threw his arms up in defense, but before it could hit him, Tadashi shot out his leg and high kicked the sucker. Its momentum slowed as it fell back down and Tadashi grabbed it so it wouldn’t break.

Tadashi felt as though he had won every reward in the world and then some when Hiro looked at him with an amazed expression. ‘ _That’s right, Hiro, big bro’s the best_.’ Before Hiro could open his mouth to say something (probably praise for Tadashi), Fred started freaking out.

“Wow, dude! That was so cool.” Fred screamed. Galloping around Tadashi and grabbing the helmet. “Touch down!” He then slammed the helmet on the floor, effectively crunching the expensive equipment on the linoleum.

Fred froze and everyone went silent. Tadashi saw Honey’s face slowly get redder and redder, easily expressing her anger. He pushed Hiro behind him, hopefully protecting him from whatever exploded from Honey’s wrath. The silence was broken when Go-go busted out laughing, literally rolling on the floor during the fit. She choked when her gum fell on the ground but the laughing still continued. Wasabi’s poker face started to fail when Go-go snorted uncontrollably.

“FREDRICK!!!!!” Fred’s head shot up and was face to face with a _very_ angry Honey Lemon. If he wasn’t in such serious trouble he would have said her new nickname should be Honey Lemon with Tabasco. He booked it down the hall; a seething Honey right on his heels. Tadashi snickered when he heard Fred fall and curse.

Realizing two of their group just basically ditched them and now there was less man power to clean, the laughing ceased and they got to work. Wasabi helped Go-go off the floor while Tadashi and Hiro trotted down to the utility closet. Hiro began packing Tadashi down with cleaning supplies and equipment, attaching it to the poor man like a mule. Hiro also loaded up on towels and hazmat bags and bins, not knowing what sort of chemicals would be swimming around the floors. They made their way back to the frosted lab doors, which were now stained black with soot and smelled of smoke. Tadashi groaned when Hiro set the towels on the large pile he was already shaking from.

“Hey Tadashi, I’m gonna sweep up the helmet pieces.” Tadashi nodded and felt slightly relieved when Hiro took a broom and sweep pan off the load. He pushed the doors open with his head and set the supplies on the only clean spot on the floor. He straightened his back and stretched, loving the feeling of his back and arms popping. Tadashi shook out the tired muscles and grabbed a mop from the pile. Also snatching a bucket from Fred’s side of the room; god only knows what’s in it though. While filing the bucket, he let his mind wander. ‘ _What should I do? I’m gonna lose it!’_ He’d masked it pretty well but he’s been pining harshly for Hiro today. Not just this morning. During breakfast, walking down the street, getting on campus, _walking up the stairs_. ‘ _I need a game plan, a way to ask him without making him think it’s a joke_.’ Tadashi didn’t notice the bucket was full until some splashed on his mint colored converse. He let out a completely manly shriek, turning off the tap and pouring some water into the sink.

“That was close…”

He lifted the heavy bucket over to the clean spot and got to work. Being the technical mom/dad to Hiro and sometimes Aunt Cass, he’d picked up a lot of cleaning techniques since Hiro seems to get things in the weirdest places dirty. The soot washed away like a dream due to the harsh ministration Tadashi put it under. He was halfway through cleaning the entry floor before he heard a pained yelp.

Tadashi had never dropped anything so fast in his life. He rushed to the blackened door and pushed it open. He set his sight on a curled up Hiro, clutching his hand and staring at a small puddle of red just below it.

“Hiro! Hiro, are you alright?!” Tadashi knelt on the ground and pulled Hiro into his lap, tucking Hiro’s head beneath his chin and cradling the wounded hand.

“What happened?” He asked softly, kissing the top of his head.

“S-slipped on some shrapnel, I’m fine.” Tadashi hummed and pulled off his coat, tying it around Hiro’s hand and lifting it to give the injured palm a kiss. Hiro blushed at the action but didn’t complain. He then rubbed Hiro’s sides in a calming motion. He’d have to get him to Baymax soon. Tadashi helped Hiro off the floor and guided him through the blackened lab. Once the pass code to his personal lab was put in he ushered Hiro inside.

“Ow.” A hissing sound started from Baymax’s charging station.

“Hello, I am Baymax, your personal health care assistant. What seems to be the trouble?”

“Hiro cut his hand, it looks iffy but I need to know how bad it is.”

Baymax scanned the smaller Hamada brother. “Scan complete. Hiro has suffered a small laceration on his right hand. Treatment: antibiotic spray and a wrap along with pain killers.”

“Thank you, Baymax.” The brothers said at the same time. They both laughed at their jinx while Baymax undid Tadashi’s jacket from Hiro’s hand. The small genius winced at the sting of Neosporin on his cut.

“I’m not gonna let you mess with any of the tough stuff today.”

Hiro whined, “But…”

“No buts. After you’ve stopped hurting you’re going to clean the front doors then we’ll go home and on the way we’ll get ice-cream.”

“Ice cream!”

Tadashi smiled as Hiro jumped around in excitement. “Please hold still, I am not done wrapping your hand.” Baymax tightened his grip a bit in order to keep Hiro still. Tadashi walked over to his desk and picked up a few cables and attached them to Baymax. He booted up his computer and ran through Hiro’s diagnosis data, double checking to make sure Baymax hadn’t made a mistake. This wasn’t uncommon for Tadashi, whenever it came to Hiro, or his friends, (but mainly Hiro) he would double or triple check to make sure nothing had been read wrong. If it did, Tadashi would fix Baymax’s scanners and make him try again. Soon, Baymax had developed a dislike for having his data checked.

“I assure you, Tadashi, I am 100% correct about Hiro’s injury. There is no need for double checking.”

Tadashi sighed; he blamed Hiro for Baymax’s new attitude. The two spent so much time together his personality was rubbing off on the plush robot.

“I am done, Hiro.”

“Thanks, Baymax. I am satisfied with my care.” Hiro snorted when Baymax bowed before returning to the charging station.

“Hiro. Have you been tweaking Baymax again?”

Hiro shrugged, “I try.”

Tadashi flicked Hiro’s nose as a small revenge, feeling only a little bit guilty when Hiro yelped. Once they left the office, Tadashi set Hiro up with a sponge and soap bucket. The younger Hamada groaned at the menial task. He wanted to do something big and meaningful, like build a robot to clean. But he was getting ice cream if he did this so…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later: Go-go and Wasabi had finished cleaning Honey’s area. They luckily salvaged a good amount of her research and chemicals, but her newest creation had suffered in the fire. Hiro was still left to clean the door, which was a pretty hard task when you’re injured hand hurts while trying to wipe things. He had only gotten one door done by the time Honey and Fred got back. Fred had been thoroughly lectured and punished for breaking Honey’s equipment. He would even have to pay for a new customized suit, which wasn’t really a problem since Fred was filthy stinking rich.

The five of them cleaned faster now that there was more man power. Tadashi was assigned to Go-go’s station since her things took precision and a steady hand to clean. He was the only one qualified, next to Wasabi, but he was busy having an OCD attack over his own equipment. He wiped down fire resistant gears and wrenches, occasionally looking over at Hiro to see how his baby brother was doing. Hiro was on his tip toes, reaching with all his might to wipe the last few stains on the upper part of the door. His shirt road up a bit, revealing soft white skin to the hall and lab. Tadashi willed himself not to gawk at the beautiful expanse of skin and turned back to his work. A spike of jealousy ran through him when he thought of anyone looking over and seeing what was his.

He really shouldn’t be jealous, he should be happy if Hiro catches someone’s eye. He should be disgusted with the way he feels about his own brother, but yet… he can’t. He is elated when he progresses even slightly with Hiro. A touch, a hug, a kiss on the cheek, anything that makes the waiting worth it. He can’t be disgusted with himself until Hiro says so. Until Hiro tells him he’s scum, trash, a worthless human being, he’ll never believe it.

Tadashi sighs and looks back over at Hiro. He is watching Fred spin around on a polisher machine. Tadashi’s heart swells when a grin and that tell all sparkle shows up in his eyes. He was happy he could show Hiro this kind of fun.

‘ _This was a good idea_.’ He thought, turning back to his work.

“Hey sweet thang, why don’t you turn around for us!”

‘ _Never mind_.’ Tadashi groaned when he heard _them._ They were a group of rich kid freshman’s thinking they were hot shit and could have anyone. They had been hopping from building to building trying to take advantage of anything and anyone they saw. Last week, they bothered Honey Lemon, the week before it was Go-go. Even before that they went after Fred (But he had been cosplaying that day so it technically didn’t count). Tadashi swung his head around, ready to kick those bastards out of the office _again_ , until he saw them standing in front of Hiro. He saw how uncomfortable and flustered his baby brother was at their sick advances. Whooping and hollering, trying to grab at Hiro. He practically saw red as he puffed out his chest and stomped over to the group. He was pissed beyond belief. He had tolerated their bull crap when it was adults handling it, but those asses harassing his brother!? Tadashi wouldn’t stand for that, ever.

As the group of five pushed into the lab, they formed a jagged circle around Hiro. Honey gasped and quickly ran to the school phone to call the administrators. Wasabi had to hold back an angry Fred while Go-go suppressed the urge to murder them all. Though they all wanted to beat their respective asses, they couldn’t. Their funding expired if they physically harm any students at the school.

Tadashi pushed past the underclassmen and grabbed a hand that was about to touch Hiro. With unbridled force, he pushed the guy back and moved Hiro so he was behind his back.

“What the HELL do you think you’re doing here!?” He growled.

The _leader_ of the group huffed and rolled his eyes, “This little thang was flaunting his stuff at us and we just had to partake, my good man.”

Tadashi gagged at the fake British accent. Shaking, he used all his will power not to obliterate those annoyances.

“He’s 14.” He hissed. A few of the freshman licked their lips.

“We like em young.”

Tadashi’s nails dug into his palms.

“T-tadashi…” Hiro whimpered from behind him. No matter how smart he was, no matter how many times he saved the city, he was still a kid and didn’t know how to handle such situations. Tadashi gently took Hiro’s hand and began to rub it with his thumb.

“Oh… is this one yours?” The younger man drawled. “Maybe you won’t mind sharing then. It seems like we’re into the same things.”

If Tadashi wasn’t so pissed he would have blushed furiously. Yes, he had romantic feelings for his little brother. Yes, he longed to make love to his brother. He yearned to kiss him passionately, to snuggle into a blanket on a cold day, to hold hands in public and not be seen as brothers. He wanted all of this, but he was NOT some rapist who would do anything without Hiro’s permission nor use Hiro for his own sexual desire then drop him like these assholes would.

Tadashi let go of Hiro’s hand and stood, chest to chest, with the lead freshman. The underclassman looked a bit unnerved but still stood his ground.

“I don’t care what you’re into; you’re not going to talk to my little brother that way. Not now, not ever. And if you value your dignity then I suggest you and your buddies leave before I destroy you.” With fire behind his eyes and the most menacing posture he could manage, he stared down the five until a few of them stuttered and fell back. The leader looked back in hysterical shock. He began to laugh. “You! Destroy me? That’s the stupidest-“

“Most stupid.” Corrected Hiro.

“Shut the fuck up you twink reject!”

Tadashi lashed out and grabbed the underclassman by the collar, lifting him up a few inches from the ground. While Tadashi was occupied with the lead guy, another person from the group went around and set a hand on Hiro’s shoulder. Before the little genius could gasp from the contact, Tadashi back kicked the man into the wall, effectively leaving a person shaped dent in its wake. The leader gasps and looks over at the people behind Tadashi. The others had grabbed sharp objects from around the office to try and scare the freshman off; Fred even had a blow torch.

Tadashi forced the lead man to look back at him. “Leave. Now.” He hissed straight into the students face. Tadashi almost felt the poison drip from his words.

The only response the older Hamada got was a soft trickling sound and a wet stain on the students pants. Tadashi fought to keep a straight face as he threw the man on the floor, wiping his hands on his clothes.

“Seriously!? Now I have to mop the floors again.” Wasabi grumbled.

The group scrambled to leave the room, literally tripping over each other. They ended up running straight into the campus police, who had been called by Honey. They escorted the boys to the main office. Fred started cackling when he heard camera shots in the hall.

“Looks like the photography class got here in time.” He snickered. They all looked at him with confusion.

“What? Me and the prez are BFF’s.” The other played it off as weird Fred and put their attention on the real victim here, Hiro.

Tadashi knelt on the ground in front of his brother. “Hey bud, you okay?” Hiro smiled and nodded, he slowly reached out his arms, demanding a hug. Tadashi beamed; the older boy grabbed Hiro and lifted him in the air, twirling him once before pulling him into a standing embrace. Well, Tadashi was the one standing; Hiro had to wrap his legs around his waist.

“A gift for my hero.” He kidded, leaning in to kiss his brother on the cheek. Tadashi blushed and eagerly awaited his prize. Just then, Go-go ran forward and grabbed Tadashi’s head, turning it to face Hiro. The smaller boy’s lips collided with his brother’s. The two froze in shock. Hiro gasped when he realized what had happened and tried to pull away to apologize.

Tadashi’s eyes widened and his mind went blank. Hiro… had just kissed him. Was it a dream? He almost didn’t register when Hiro pulled away. Hiro’s eyes were glazed over despite the initial surprise. He stared into his brother’s eyes and just… just knew it was ok. With a little coaxing, he leaned in and captured Hiro’s lips once more. The younger Hamada gasped into the kiss allowing Tadashi’s tongue to slip into his mouth. Hiro melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tadashi’s strong neck. Tadashi won dominance quite quickly and broke off the kiss to suck on Hiro’s neck. He whined when Tadashi began biting the tender flesh.

Tadashi quickly came to his senses when someone began to cough. He quickly pulled away from Hiro, which made the boy whine again, and feared the worst. ‘ _Oh god, my friends were watching. They’re going to hate me, or worse, hate Hiro_!’ He looked up at his friends, fearing the disgust and hate that would most likely be in their eyes. He was surprised to find that there was nothing of the sort. Honey was snapping pictures, Go-go was nodding, Wasabi looked uncomfortable at the public display, and Fred was waving a small flag with ‘Hidashi’ written in bold letters.

“Wha-“

“We knew you had a thing for Hiro, dude. _Every time_ you talked about him you got so passionate it sounded like you were talking about your lover or something.” Fred commented, still waving the small flag.

Wasabi got over his embarrassment. “We didn’t say anything because we thought you’d want it to be a secret.”

“Yeah… I kind of had my doubts.” Admitted Go-go. “But the moment you bought that kid in here, your face just lit up and we knew, 100%, that it was true.”

Tadashi smiled fondly. Hiro squirmed a bit in Tadashi’s arms, just now getting out of his dreamy haze. A bright red blush had spread across his chubby little cheeks and Tadashi kissed up and down those cheeks. Hiro squealed, trying to get away from the onslaught of love Tadashi poured on him.

“So… what do we do now?” Hiro whispers. He snuggled under Tadashi’s chin, secretly fearing he would say everything would go back to normal. The older Hamada walked over to a table and set Hiro on top of it so he could see his brother better. Hiro looked about ready to cry and it broke Tadashi’s heart. Had he made a mistake? Did his brother feel uncomfortable around him now?

“Well… we do what you think is right. Anything you want, I’ll do. I love you, Hiro Hamada. Your comfort is my top priority.”

Hiro opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to think of something smart to say in return. Instead, he sat there, rigid, and in a small movement he motioned for his brother to come closer. Tadashi put his hands on both sides of Hiro’s legs and gave his brother a loving smile. The smaller Hamada set his hands on Tadashi’s shoulders.

“I-I… I want something… more.” Hiro spoke so quietly that If Tadashi wasn’t so close he would have missed it. He bent forward till their foreheads touched.

“Anything. Anything for you.” Hiro giggled and set a kiss on Tadashi’s nose.

“I want more of you.”

Tadashi chuckled, “But you’ve always had all of me.” Hiro’s eyes widened in realization of the extent of Tadashi’s love. ‘ **I’ll try to return that love as much as** **him** ’

They exchanged a soft kiss before Go-go began fake gagging.

“Oh, wow you guys. I didn’t need my grandma’s sitcoms to be live action.” The new couple laughed at her crude similarity. As did most of the people in the lab.

Hiro hopped down from the desk and walked towards the door. With his non-injured hand he grabbed Tadashi’s and dragged him along.

“W-Wha- Hiro. Where are we going?”

Hiro pouted, “You promised me ice cream and it’s almost time to leave anyway.”

“But… couldn’t the kiss count as that? We still have cleaning to do.”

Hiro pulled the saddest puppy face he could muster. “B-but, but, I-I finished my job… a-and you p-promised. I thought you loved me?” A sharp spike of guilt speared Tadashi’s heart.

“O-ok! Ok, let’s go get ice cream.” Hiro stopped sniffling and gave the biggest smile he could.

“Alright! Let’s go, Nii-san.”

Tadashi allowed himself to be dragged out of the semi clean lab room. As soon as they went out the door he started talking about how he’ll engineer the perfect ice cream cone, which will most likely cost Tadashi a fair amount of money.

The other watched, sympathetically, as they realized who’d be calling shots in the relationship. And he did it well, almost too well.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadashi ended up paying $40 for Hiro’s ‘perfect ice cream cone’. He had bribed the worker to give him four scoops of different flavors, even though he could only have two, and got a mountain of gummy bears on top of his. A good portion of the their drive back to the Café was Tadashi balancing his speed with how good Hiro was at keeping things still.

They had gotten back home at around 3:00, just in time for the early dinner/late lunch rush. Tadashi handed his bag to Hiro and immediately put on an apron, ready to help Aunt Cass in the kitchen. Even though Hiro wanted to help, Tadashi persuaded him to go upstairs and clean himself off since a good portion of his ice cream was on his shirt. Hiro wasn’t all that convinced, until Tadashi said he wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if he didn’t show Hiro how well he could provide. The words ‘boyfriend’ and ‘provide’ sent shivers up and down Hiro’s spine, he went up the stairs only to escape the embarrassment, that’s it!

Hiro washed himself off fairly quickly and returned to the café to help. Tadashi sent him away, AGAIN, so he decided to go mess with his stuff. Hiro marched into their shared bedroom and went straight for Tadashi’s bed. Slipping down to the small pocket on the side of his brother’s bed, he found Tadashi’s laptop. He had heard it shut very loudly that morning and Hiro was curious about what his brother was looking up. Hiro easily guessed Tadashi’s password. ‘T.Hamada 1’? Really bro, is that the best you’ve got?

Hiro was super giddy as he searched through the usually barren computer. He came across the bookmarks page and…!?

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadashi was downstairs helping Aunt Cass for another few hours before she finally closed shop for the day. The two went up to the second level while Cass talked about making her famous wings that would ‘melt your face off’. Tadashi laughed at the hyperbolic sense of humor, asking her if she needed anymore help.

“No, sweetie, I don’t need any more help, why don’t you go do some homework or something. Hiro’s been up there for a while now, he must be bored.”

He felt a twinge of suspicion in the back of his mind, like Hiro being up here alone was a _really_ bad idea. Tadashi’s steps quickened as he got closer to the room. It was deathly quiet when he opened the door. He made it half way into the room before he noticed Hiro sitting on his bed, with his… _laptop._

“Tadaaaaassshhhi. Care to explain what this is?” Hiro strained as he turned the computer around, showing the _many_ bookmarked results for male pregnancy.

“Uh…”

“You have a lot of explaining to do, Nii-san.”

Tadashi flushed in embarrassment. He slipped off his cap and rubbed the back of his head. “W-well, could you blame me?”

Hiro huffed and tossed some condoms and lube he’d found in Tadashi’s direction. Tadashi fumbled with the multiple items but kept them from falling on the floor. The smaller Hamada stood up from the bed and sauntered over to his brother. He ran his hand down a hard bicep, making sure Tadashi shivered.

Not yet, _nii-san_ , not yet.”


End file.
